


Hello, Mother

by sweetie_buttons



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011)
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetie_buttons/pseuds/sweetie_buttons
Summary: Delancy visits her mother in jail.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Hello, Mother

Delancy stared at her mother. It was so strange seeing her like that, and not just because she was behind bars. She didn't look the slightest bit glamorous or beautiful anymore. She was covered in dirt and grime, wearing plain white clothes instead of the fancy gowns she usually adored. But the strangest part was the expression on her face. It wasn't anger or resentment, as Delancey would have expected before seeing her, but dejection. She looked utterly lifeless and pitiful. Delancy almost pitied her, with how pathetic she looked.

She didn't know why she had decided to visit her. She knew she deserved her punishment, but she was still her mother, and she cared about her, deep down. She supposed she wanted to know what had been going through her head, why she had done such horrible things. At the moment, they were staring silently at each other. Delancy couldn't bring herself to say anything. Her mother's face was blank and devoid of emotion after the dejection Delancy had seen at first. Somehow, she would've preferred it if she looked angry. She was seriously considering turning around and leaving when her mother spoke.

"So..." Her voice was full of acid while her face remained emotionless. "Come to see your mother in her lowest state?"

Delancy winced. She wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"Go on," her mother urged. "Mock me. I'm waiting. That's why you came here."

Delancy felt a stab of guilt, before pushing it away. It was quickly replaced by anger. Her mother was always trying to guilt her, even while in prison. When Delancy spoke next, her voice was clear and confident.

"You're not in any position to talk to me like that," she asserted. "You're the one locked up."

A look of surprise crossed her mother's face. Then she sneered. "You're the one who put me here."

"I did?" Delancy couldn't stop the sarcasm that crept into her voice. "I don't remember being the one to restrain you and bring you here."

Her mother scoffed. "You might as well have." Then she glanced at her daughter, and her expression softened a little. "I don't know what got into you, Delancy. You were doing so well. I was very proud of you." Delancy couldn't help the pride that her mother's praise filled her with, like it always did. Then it disappeared as her mother scowled. "And then, you had to ruin everything..." Her face filled with fury.

"I'm the princess' lady royal now," said Delancy, enjoying the even more outraged look that crossed her mother's face. Any pity she had felt for her was quickly disappearing. "Did you know?"

"Lady royal?" her mother scoffed. "You could've _been_ the princess."

"And I'd be second to you," Delancy noted. She didn't know why she was being so bold, but it felt good to call her mother out. And she couldn't do anything, since she was locked up.

"Better than being second to that girl," Dame Devin scoffed. "How could you help her instead of me? Everything I did was for you." Delancy winced. Her mother was as good at guilt tripping as ever. "I got rid of the king and queen to make you the princess."

"Oh, I'm touched," Delancy replied sarcastically. "You have to kill the king and queen, but Blair—Sophia is the princess without trying." She preferred to be called Blair, since it was the name she had been called her entire life. It didn't stop the kingdom and authorities from referring to her as Princess Sophia.

Her mother's face contorted with fury. "Why did you do it? You don't even like that girl."

"I didn't at first," Delancey admitted. She really did feel guilty now, though for a different reason. "But when I found out she was the princess, I knew she had to be crowned, not me. It was the right thing to do."

"And she let you be her lady royal as a consolation prize," her mother noted with a sneer. "Now generous of her."

"It's not a consolation prize," Delancy insisted. "I like it more than being a princess. I wasn't ready to be one, anyway. All the responsibility... it wasn't for me." 

"What?" her mother exclaimed. "You're lying. You were eager to be the princess. You always acted like it."

"No, you were eager for me to be." It felt good, calling out her mother while she was powerless and locked up. Any pity she ad felt upon seeing her was now gone. "I did whatever you asked because I was too scared not to. Too scared of what you'd do to me. But then, I learned you were wrong."

"Miss Devin?" Delancy jumped. The guard had returned. "Visiting hours are almost over."

Maybe it was a good thing that they were. Delancy would've gotten carried away. She glanced at her mother one last time. "Goodbye, Mom," she said, smiling at her.

Her mother stared at her in shock and anger. Then Delancy turned and left the prison, feeling better than she had before coming in.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know whether to do this with Delancy or Luciana from Island Princess. They're very similar with their manipulative mothers who wanted to use them. But I find Delancy more interesting since she started off mean due to being brainwashed by her mother and then became good. Then again, Luciana subverts the "evil female who gets in the way of the main couple" cliche.


End file.
